Turn It Off!
by AAlixH
Summary: Elder Price likes Elder McKinley. Easy as that. But when Price finds out that McKinley is going to Florida, Price just might follow him along and might just express his feelings for him. Rated M for some profanity and later on smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this is the first time I'm posting a fic to and it just happens to be from a musical in which I've never even seen (but I think I might'v gotten the characters down through just their descriptions (hopefully)). But, if there's anything wrong, could you ****_please _****point it out to me? That would be lovely!**

* * *

"Never turn it off," Connor whispered into the man's ear as his hands creeped lower and lower to the taller boy's waist. The hot red room enveloping the two.

"Never," replied the brunette, gasping for air as the shorter red-head put the tips of his fingers past the waistband of younger boy's pants.

* * *

Kevin gasped for air as he snapped up in bed. He was sweaty. Sure, he'd gotten used to his "spooky Mormon Hell dreams". It was just the man usually in them that he hadn't gotten used to yet.

Kevin slung his legs over the side of the bed and ran his hand through his wet hair. He slowly and carefully stood up, his back aching from the cheap beds the missionaries were forced to sleep on and trying not to wake his mission companion, Elder Arnold Cunningham. Only one more week. He thought to himself.

After a moment of thinking about what to do next, he decided to take a shower. He grabbed another pair of garments of holy priesthood, a fresh towel, and his regulation white shirt and black pants.

As he stalked off to the washroom, he looked out a window he passed by. By the looks of it, it wasn't too early. He let out another yawn and continued to the washroom.

He opened the door and one of the showers was already running. It's not usual for any of the Elders to be awake at this hour...

Kevin shrugged it off and set his stuff on a bench. With curiosity, he walked over to the other pile of clothes and tried to find a name tag. He probably shouldn't have let curiosity get to him.

* * *

Kevin was stuck with three things he could do: A) run out right now and wait to take a shower later, B) just ignore it and take a shower, or the one that he wanted to do most, C) figure out a way to hook up with the Elder.

But he's still on his mission and being gay is wrong and he still had the nasty sweaty feeling. Option B it is.

The bathroom was filled with the other Elder's humming and it made Kevin's head go blurry with the idea of the Elder humming and moaning when they would-

Turn. It. Off.

Kevin stepped into his shower area and stripped off his undergarments. He turned the shower on to full-blast hot (which in Uganda, isn't that hot). He let out arelievedsigh as warm water rushed shown his skin. When he put his head under the water, so that it wasn't making loud slopping sounds on the tiled floor, he could hear the other Elder again. He was singing now. And his voice was gorgeous. Kevin stayed there, his heart stopped as the Elder held a note for at least a minute straight. Kevin gasped for air as if he'd just held that note.

Kevin hurried up with cleaning himself up. When he shut off the water and reached for his towel, he realized something. My towel... Kevin started to panic. He heard the other Elder still in the room.

"Uhh... Elder- Elder McKinley?" The still early cold African air was starting to get to him.

"Elder Price?" A high voice asked in return, "what is it?"

God, Kevin loved his voice, "turn it off, Kevin!" he whispered to himself.

"Excuse me?" Elder McKinley nicely asked.

"Oh! Nothing!" Kevin internally cursed himself, "what I was going to ask was, could you grab my towel for me? I seem to have left it on the bench."

After a little while of silence the Elder replied, "yeah! Sure!" a couple of seconds later there was a tap on the stall door. Kevin opened it up just enough so that his craning neck could fit through. And there he was. Connor McKinley. Twenty-two, red hair, piercing blue eyes, and just a towel wrapped around his waist.

As Kevin's eyes devoured every part of the Elder's body as he could in the short amount of time it took to grab the towel and say thanks, his breath became completely taken away. He had just the amount of muscle that Kevin liked. Or thought he'd like. Connor was the first boy he'd liked. And he liked him even more than he'd ever liked a girl. Gosh, Kevin! Stop it! Gay is bad! Gay is bad!

He finished drying himself off and walked out. Connor was nowhere to be seen. Kevin sighed in relief and grabbed his clothes and went into a changing stall. He slipped on his clothes and walked out again and there was Elder McKinley, finishing drying his hair.

Kevin awkwardly stepped next to him in front of a mirror, fixing his own hair.

"One more week, Elder Price... Can you believe that?" Connor said as he ran a comb through his hair, looking at Kevin though the mirror.

Kevin brushed through his own hair and looked down (still though the mirror) at the shorter man, "I can't actually. So much has happened here... And I've found out so much about myself," he felt butterflies flutter through his stomach.

Connor laughed, "so have I, Elder Price," he replied, flashing the perfect "Mormon smile" at Kevin.

Christ, you're adorable.

They were silent for a while longer as they fixed themselves to get ready for the day. They'd (the Elders of District 9 (Arnold and Kevin)) already baptized the majority of Africans in Uganda. There really was no reason to still be there. But, hey. It gave Kevin more time to be around Connor.

"So, Elder, what are your plans after the mission? I'm moving to Florida, probably. I've heard they have some pretty fun job offerings there."

Kevin perked up, "did you say, Florida? Did you know that my favorite place in the whole world is Orlando?" Kevin asked, beaming at Connor.

Connor grinned back up at him, "is it now?"

* * *

**A/N: And there it is. I don't really have a beta... My beta is just kinda my personal friend who doesn't really ****_read _****fan fiction. But I would love reviews if you would take your time (I'd be surprised if anyone actually took their time reading this). Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay! Here's chapter two! I got my first review last night when I was on my way back from a dance, so thank you! It made me very happy c:

* * *

They sat alone in the common room eating breakfast together. Connor made the meal. Just some scrambled eggs, two strips of bacon for each, and a glass of orange juice.

"This is delicious, Con- Elder McKinley.." Kevin gotembarrassedand continued eating and not looking up at the red-head.

"It's okay, Kevin! I can call you Kevin, right? We could call each other by our first names when the others aren't around, if you'd like," Connor dropped his voice on the last sentence and Kevin stopped chewing his food and looked up at him through his eyelashes. Connor's left eyebrow was crooked in question.

Kevin struggled to swallow what was in his mouth, "yeah. Sure. That'd be cool. Totally," Kevin looked into Connor's eyes as he spoke. Those _eyes_. Connor grinned at him and went back to eating.

After they were both done, Kevin offered to clean the dishes, "only if I can help," Connor protested as Kevin was picking up his plate.

"Well, that doesn't make that much sense for you to-" Kevin got cut off by a finger to his lips.

"I'm helping," Connor grabbed his plate back and bopped Kevin on the nose as he started towards the kitchen again, a sway in his steps.

Kevin stood there, still holding his dishes.

"Hey there, Elder Price! You already made breakfast? Not fair! You should have made some for all the Elders! Especially me," a giddy voice said as a short chubby man walked in. Elder Cunningham.

Kevin snapped out of his daze and opened his mouth to answer when he wasinterruptedagain, "I made breakfast. Maybe if you all woke up early as well, then you'd get some of my delicious cooking. Isn't that right, Elder Price?" Connor walked next to Kevin and put his hand on his shoulder, reaching for his plate and cup.

"No," Kevin whispered to him, moving the dished out of Connor's reach. Connor shrugged and sat back down, "it was a good meal, Elder McKinley," and Kevin started walking back to the kitchen to clean up his dishes. But one thing that Kevin didn't see that Connor did, was the questioning, grinning glance that Elder Cunningham made between the two of them.

Connor watched Kevin swiftly walk out of the room and saw Arnold glance at the two. The curly haired man sat in front of the red-head, still grinning, "Elder McKinley; are you two finally coming to terms that you two love each other?"

Connor snapped his attention at Arnold and quickly started speaking, "I don't love him! That.. That's not natural! That's not what Heavenly Father intended! Boys should be with girls! That's the only way it should be," but Connor knew he was lying to himself (which was an even bigger sin than being gay). He could feel a blush creep up his neck onto his cheeks and he turned his head away again.

"Elder, it's okay," Arnold was using a hushed voice for the precaution of the other Elders waking up, "I personally think it's just as natural as me liking Nabalungi," they sat in silence until Arnold sighed and broke the silence. Again, "you said you were going to Florida, correct?"

Connor finally looked back over at the Elder, "yes..." he replied in a quite voice.

"Then you should take him with you! Or offer. He's always talking about how much he loves Orlando," Arnold stated matter-of-fact-ly.

Connor thought about their conversation in the washroom from earlier that morning. Kevin'd explained to him all that he knew about Orlando. Which wasn't really much seeing the only things he listed off were amusement parks and putt-putt golfing. He gave an unknowingly goofy grin at the thought. Then the sound of Kevin's voice snapped him out of it.

"Hello again, Elders. Here, I made you some breakfast, Elder Cunningham," Kevin set the plate in front of the excited curly-haired man and sat down next to him, "what was with that grin, Elder McKinley, if you don't mind my asking?"

Arnold gave a full-mouthed smirk at Connor as Connor glared at him, "oh, it was for no reason, Elder Price. Just remembering something," Arnold swallowed his food and mouthed the words to Connor _"do it"._ Connor sighed and turned back to the brunette and cleared his voice, "so, Elder Price! I was going to ask you- I was kind of wondering if-" Connor struggled to find the words.

Arnold rolled his eyes and completed the question for him with a mouth full of food, "he wanted to ask if you wanted to go to Florida with him".

Kevin perked up and looked at a blushing Connor, "that'd be awesome! You're willing to let me come with you? I won't bug you, will I? Because if I would, then I don't have to go. It's so nice of you! Gosh! I could just kiss you right now!" Then Kevin realized what he'd just said. He covered his mouth, his eyes wide. Connor's eyes bugged and his face turned crimson red. Then there was Elder Cunningham, giggling over his plate.

All three of them sat there for a long while until more Elder's walked in. After Arnold finished eating, Kevin excused himself to get started on the day.

* * *

Just like every other day in Uganda, it was blazing hot. The two missionaries walked around, receiving greetings from the Ugandans.

"Elder Cunningham!" a female voice called.

"Naba? How are you- Oh!" Arnold was tackled into a hug. Kevin rolled his eyes but couldn't help laughing.

"Oh, Elder Cunningham! I've missed you so!" Nabalungi kept him in a strong hug as they talked, swaying side-to-side.

After a while, Kevin found a rock to sit and and started reading. But he couldn't concentrate. All he could think about was how stupid he was earlier that morning.

He was so enveloped in cursing himself for being so _stupid_ that he finally noticed his companion trying to get his attention when he yelled his name for the third time, "oh, hello, Elder," he smiled at him but Arnold didn't buy it.

"What's _wrong_ with you today, Elder?"

Kevin had known Arnold to long to be able to trick him. So he just sighed, "can we just not talk about it, Elder?" Kevin looked at him pleadingly.

Arnold sighed and reached out his hand to help the brunette up, "fine. But you're going to have to talk about it sooner or later. No turning it off".

"I don't think I'd be able to turn off something of this magnitude..."

* * *

A/N: There... It seems a bit short *sigh*. But anyways, point out any mistakes and review.

Oh! And by the way, Arnold Cunningham is and always will be the king of the McPriceley ship.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, you remember when I said that I've never seen the Book of Mormon? Well, that comment still stands. _But, _I have read the script (and thank Heavenly Father I did or else I would've messed up the flash back part of this chapter). Thank you for the favorites and reviews and such! And this would've been up much earlier, but whenever I tried to post this, my computer screwed up. But, here's the story!

* * *

The rest of the day was spent just walking around the streets of Uganda, answering any questions the people had. When lunch time rolled around, the two boys went back to the missionary house and ate some vegetables that the citizens had picked and brought over. Connor was nowhere to be seen. Then the two set out again, almost repeating the events of the first half of the day (leaving out Nabalungi and the conversation between the two).

By the time the day was over and they had to return back, they were both strangely exhausted.

"Today seemed so busy... But it was just like every other day," Arnold said, loosening his tie and slumping down in one of the dining room chairs, waiting for the other Elders to arrive for dinner.

"I think it's because our brains are shutting down, seeing that we have only six days left of this. Before half of the Elders go home and a new batch comes in to replace us," Kevin sat down, remembering when he first arrived to Uganda.

* * *

"Look! Look! Look!" Elder Cunningham was craning his neck to look out of the airplane window, pointing to the dirt below them. Kevin sat still in his seat, scowling and feeling suffocated by all the people around him. He didn't have any leg-room, and right next to him was a fat elderly woman who smelled like pickles. There were children crying and people snoring loudly, and the horrid sound of the engines that he still hadn't gotten used to.

"Buckle up everyone! We're getting ready for landing!" An airplane assistant cheerfully called out to everyone and a flashing light above them noted for the exact message she just said to them.

"Isn't this exciting, Elder Price? Uganda!" The shorter boy said, giddily, struggling to snap his seatbelt closed. He looked like a five year old. _If we were going to Florida then_ I'd _be that happy..._

"Yeah, Elder. I'm excreting with elation..." Kevin sighed, rolling his eyes and looking into the isle.

When the plane finally landed, the two let everyone else file out as they sat patiently in their seats. Finally, mostly everyone had cleared out and the two grabbed their carry-on (which was just their personal copies of the Book of Mormon and some puzzles that they'd never gotten to). They walked down the skinny isle and finally got to the loading/unloading corridor. They found their way to the baggage claim and waited for their luggage.

"Come on, Elder! We don't want to miss the bus," he shouted to the other Elder, grabbing his suitcase from the line. Kevin sighed and snatched his bag and nodded his head in agreement.

They stepped outside and the blistering heat hit them right away. Within two minutes, the boys were sweating buckets. And to make it better: the bus was late.

When the two stumbled onto the bus, handing the driver their money, they found that the bus wasn't air conditioned. Actually, it was the opposite. It felt like it was built to hold in all the heat it could. They both sat on the bus, enduring the horrid heat. Elder Cunningham would constantly annoy Elder Price to show him some animals outside. Then finally, the road dissapeard and they were riding on dirt now. Then the bus lurched to a stop, "we're here, you two. Now get out of here before something bad happens".

The two grabbed their bags and stepped out of the bus and started toward the village they were near. They stood around, surveying the area and Arnold was struggling with his backpack, trying to pull out his video camera. Then a man passed by with a dead donkey and they both turned their shocked expressions towards him for a moment.

Arnold shook his head and continued searching through his backpack while speaking the Kevin, "Wow! Here we are, huh, buddy? We made it!" He finally found the camera, zipped up his bag, and opened the side panel and pointed it around.

"Yeah, that was... that was one _long _trip," Kevin uttered as he looked in the direction on the man with the donkey. Then when he finally focused back to Arnold, there was a camera shoved into his face and he jumped a little bit.

Arnold started narrating for the camera, "here we are, in _Kit-gu-li, Uganda_! What'dya think about Uganda, Elder?" Arnold wore a goofy grin on his face, awaiting Price's answer.

"I think it's really _different!_"

"Yeah! It's different!" Arnold continued pointing his camera around and mumbling to himself. Then, as Arnold was still recording, two very bad-ass guards with sunglasses and machine guns walked up threateningly to the boys.

"Ya! Ya! What we got _here_, maybe? German? British?" one of the guards said to the other.

Kevin looked at the two with a very elated face and gave them a big smile, "hello!"

The two guards looked to each other and the same guard said to the second, "_American_".

Elder Price shook off their comment and continued to talk, pulling a note out of his pocket, "Uh, we are supposed to meet a mister Mafala Hatimbi," he looked at them waiting for their answer.

The first guard shouted at him and Arnold jumped and fumbled to save his camera from dropping to the floor, "YOUR BAGS!"

Once again, Kevin just smiled politely at them and replied as nice as he could, "Oh sure. We don't have anything illegal, sirs," the two guards took their bags and ripped them open and started tearing though everything inside, but Kevin continued, "we are from the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints".

Arnold (_still _recording everything that was happening), pointed the camera at the two guards that were tearing up everything that the two owned and explained what was happening.

The guard who hadn't talked at all finally snapped his head up and stared Arnold right in the eye and shouted, "SHUT UP!" The two guards continued rummaging through their bags and closed them up, "we take these bags!"

Arnold got a scared and shocked look on his face and replied on impulse, "what?"

The first guard spoke again in a mean tone, "this is your _tariff _to The General!" The two men started walking away with the two boy's bags.

Kevin kept his eyes on the back of their heads, "The General?" the two were still walking away and Kevin raised his voice, "HEY WAIT A MINUTE!"

The two guards swiftly walked back over to the two, cocking their shotguns and M-16s and shoving them into Elder's faces. The first guard once again spoke, "YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU WANNA DIE?"

Elder Price nearly started crying as he replied to them, "oh my gosh! Okay! Okay!"

Elder Cunningham finally pointed his camera down and cried out as well, "_just _take the bags! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" the two guards walked away again and the two boys sighed.

"Ahhh! There you are! I have been looking for you!" a Ugandan man was walking towards the two with a very happy smile placed on his expression, "I am Mafala Hatimbi. I've been hired to show you to your building".

* * *

"Hey, Elders! You're early!" Elder Thomas said as he marched into the dining room, interrupting Kevin's little flashback moment.

"Well, that's what happens when your assigned mission location is right next to the missionary house," Arnold replied as Elder McKinley finally walked into the room, "hello, Elder McKinley! How was your day?"

"It was quite nice, Elder. Hello, Elder Price," Connor went to sit next to Kevin and Kevin returned a friendly 'hello', "so, _do _you want to come to Florida with me? It was never really settled," as the redhead finished, he could hear Arnold giggle to himself. Connor gave a quick glance to Arnold before returning his gaze to Kevin.

"Oh..." the brunette hadn't really thought about this all day. He wanted to go, but he didn't want things to be awkward between the two. _Kevin. You like this man. Do _it. Kevin ginned at Connor and replied to him, "yeah, Elder. Of course I'll come with you!" They hugged and as Elder Thomas walked by Arnold with a Poptart in his mouth, he gave Arnold a high-five.

* * *

A/N: Yay! So, I pretty much just wrote down what was in the script because, might as well keep thing the way there were supposed to be :$ But, feedback is and always will be accepted! Thank you for reading! Hearts for you all!


End file.
